mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Tomasino
'Henry Tomasino ' was a Soldato in the Clemente and later Falcone crime family. He helped Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro get into Empire Bay's criminal underworld. Background Henry is a son of a Sicilian mobster, he grew up with six brothers. He was sent to America in 1931 to escape Mussolini's clampdown on the mafia. Henry's father fearing his son would either be drafted into the army or locked up, sent his son to America. In Empire Bay, Henry came under the protection of Alberto Clemente, a old family friend. Involvement Vito first meets Henry in Enemy of the State where Henry asks Vito to steal some gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration, Vito does so successfully ,but Henry finds out that they expire the next day, he then tells Vito to sell the gas stamps to Gas stations before midnight. He is next seen in Murphy's Law where on orders of Luca Gurino he asks Joe and Vito to rob a jewellery store owned by someone who owes money to Clemente, the robbery doesn't go according to plan when Brian O'Neill and his crew also try to rob the store, Vito and Joe get away with the money. In The Buzzsaw he is given the contract to kill Sidney Pen, he asks Vito and Joe for help and tells Vito to go to Harry's Shop to pick up a MG42, the hit goes successfully until Henry gets shot in the leg by the fat man. Vito and Joe then take him to El Greco for medical assistance. Henry isn't seen again until Room Service where he and another Clemente thug are taking a beaten up guy out of the Empire Arms hotel, however Vito and Joe avoid his attention and successfully assassinate Don Clemente and his top men. Henry then meats up with Vito and asks him to vouch for him and help him get into the Falcone's. Henry is asked to kill Leone Galante to earn his place in the family, however one of three things happen either Vito hides in the shower and Henry kills him, Vito escapes with Leo without Henry seeing him or he catches Vito and Leo and makes a deal with them to let Leo live if he skips town. Henry is then welcomed into the Falcone family. Henry convinces Joe and Vito to enter the drug trade with him and they borrow money from Bruno Levine in order to do so, they buy the product from the Empire Bay Triads, however some unknown assailants dressed as cops ambush the trio, though they get away and begin their life in the drug trade. Death On September 24th, 1951, Vito and Joe approach Lincoln Park as they were supposed to meet Henry. In the distance they see a man screaming and a group of Chinese men butchering a man with meat cleavers. Upon closer inspection it is revealed to be Henry. Mr. Wong's men had stolen the money and planned on using it to pay off a loan they had recently got. Mr. Wong had dealt heroin to Henry, Vito and Joe earlier in the game. Though, Mr. Wong hadn't double crossed Vito or Joe. Henry was apparently a rat and was working with the Feds. Federal Problem Throughout the game, you work with Henry on many jobs, and he gives you your first. But later Mr. Wong's men killed him because their people in the Bureau of Narcotics told them that he had been working for the government. This seems odd as Frankie, who is a federal agent, doesn't mention in his files that he or anyone else in the FBI would cooperate with Henry. Still, as Frankie Potts gets into trouble and asks his superiors for help, he is told that they have someone watching his back, but that they could not further disclose who this person is. Also, Leone Galante later seems to confirm to Vito that Henry was a rat. (This could be explained by the fact that Mr. Wong claims Henry is an informant for the Bureau of Narcotics. In the early '50s, there was very little cooperation between the FBI and the Bureau of Narcotics, due to the fact that Harry Anslinger, a Narcotics agent, publicly spoke out about the existence of the Mafia at a time when J. Edgar Hoover, the FBI's director, was claiming that it did not exist.) It is heavily implied that he was working with the feds though it is possible it was just a lie made up by the Triads as a way to justify them killing him. Personality It seems that Henry doesn't like to talk about his personal life. Judging by the reports made by Frankie Potts he maintains good connections with high ranking members of the city's mafia. He also seems to be a frequent visitor of strip clubs (the Cathouse to be exact) in Empire Bay. He is in his mid-thirties in his first appearance. Henry is also a role model for Vito and Joe and also a mentor, of sorts, who helps them ascend the criminal ladder. Family *Eleonore Castrogiovanni (Mother) *Silvio Tomasino (Father, Deceased) *Bettina Canavosio (Wife, Deceased) *Basilio Tomasino (Brother) *Fausto Tomasino (Brother) *Manfredo Tomasino (Brother) *Osvaldo Tomasino (Brother) *Pietro Tomasino (Brother) *Salvatore Tomasino (Brother) Trivia *He is 6'0" and 175lbs. *According to Frankie Potts' files, he lives in the Empire Arms Hotel. *He used to be married to Bettina Canavosio, who is now deceased. It is not known how or when she died. *His birthday is 2 days after Alberto Clemente's. *He has six brothers, Basilio, Fausto, Manfredo, Osvaldo, Pietro and Salvatore. *He is a soldato under capo Luca Gurino's faction. *He frequents Freddy's Bar and Restaurant. *Originally Henry weilds a Colt M1911A1, he changes to a Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver (.357 Magnum) Later on in the game. *He drives a white and and beige Shubert Beverly in the 1950's segment. *He may be a distant relative of Franco Vinci as Vinci's mother's maiden name is Tomasino. *He may be the other undercover fed that Frankie Potts' superiors mention. (They tell Frankie another agent is watching his back, but they cannot reveal who the person is in order to protect him). *His entire biography may indeed be a lie, a fabricated cover story to hide his true identity (as an undercover agent). There is a huge clue about this in Chapter 5, when Vito outright questions the story that Henry tells him about why he came to America by wondering how Henry could speak English that well (without a Sicilian accent). *He bears a slight resemblance to Dean Martin, a popular entertainer of the time. This may be a reference as Martin's songs, mainly the song "Kick in the Head" were used in Mafia II's advertising campaign and in game on radio stations. Although this is probably just a coincidence. *He may resemble Jimmy "The Gent" Conway from the 1990 gangster classic "Goodfellas" as he is the oldest out of Vito and Joe who may also resemble Henry Hill and Tommy Devito. *His name may be a reference to Don Lionele Tommasino from Mario Puzo's "The Godfather". *It is implied through two trailers that Henry was one of the "wiseguys" that Joe and Vito idolised when they were children. This is possible as when Joe and Vito were 11 and 10, respectively, Henry will have been 24/25. He probably would have already been a respected mafioso at that age. * His thirteenth contract was to kill the "Fat Man". He believes this is the reason he got shot, as the number thirteen is often associated with bad luck. Coincidentally, his death occurs in Chapter 13, the same number that's closely associated with bad luck. *He mentions that he goes to church every Sunday. (This is why he recognized the quote Bruno uses in Chapter 12) *Henry is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Vito, Joe and Eddie. *There are clues from the beginning that he may not be what he says he is, and in fact, Vito questions and doubts Henry several times throughout the story. This gives very crucial hints about what we learn about him towards the end of the game. *Not much is really known about Henry and he did not like to talk about himself and his life. *It's still not completely clear whether he was actually a deeply undercover fed himself or whether he was once a mobster but turned into an informant at some point or another. *It's possible that he may appear in "Joe's Adventures" due to Joe saying to Vito that he hasn't seen him for a good few years now. It is also possible that this DLC will reveal more about Henry. *Some time after Vito went to prison, Joe stopped seeing Henry completely. It is unknown where Henry was and what he was doing during those years he was "absent" from Vito's and Joe's perspective. *Henry knows a great deal of information about the various criminal organizations in Empire Bay. *He always wears a black tailored suit with a red tie with either a white, yellow or red shirt. *The song "That's Amore" by Dean Martin whom Henry resembles slightly can be heard on Empire Classic Radio just moments before his murder. Mission Appearances *Enemy of the State *Murphy's Law *The Buzzsaw *A Friend of Ours *Sea Gift *Exit the Dragon (Killed) Gallery 08.jpg|Henry about to kill "The Fat Man" File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Henry with friends Joe and Vito. File:Henry_Tommasino.png File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-052.png File:Franki_files_ht.jpg ht.jpg File:Henrydeath.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-09-23-22h24m11s20.png File:Hentom.jpg File:Henryart.jpg Tomasino, Henry Tomasino, Henry Category:Mafia II Category:Death